


Grace Almighty

by DragoTime



Category: Bruce Almighty (2003)
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Breasts, Cumshot, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Penis Enlargment, Sex, Testicle Enlargement, cum, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTime/pseuds/DragoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the movie "Bruce Almighty", and my previous story, "Bruce Almighty: Uncut", this story follows what would have happened if Grace had gotten the powers instead of Bruce, with all the sexy details left in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can Call Me...Grace?

Grace Connelly headed to bed that night, annoyed. Her boyfriend of 5 years, Bruce Nolan, had just been fired from his job as a news reporter for Eyewitness News. He’d had a mental breakdown on air, after his rival, Evan Baxter, had gotten the promotion he’d wanted.

After Bruce had gone to sleep, Grace put her hands together, and began to pray.  
“Dear God,” she prayed. “Please help me to help Bruce through these troubled times. Amen.” Grace then cuddled up to Bruce, and headed to sleep.

The next day, Grace headed to work, as normal, at the Small Wonders Day Care, looking after the small children of Buffalo. As she worked, she thought about Bruce. He’d stayed in bed that day, and she assumed he was still at home, moping about getting fired. The working day came, and went, with all the children having been picked up. Grace was just about getting ready to leave.  
“Excuse me,” said a voice from behind her. Grace turned to see a handsome black man, dressed in all-white, stood in front of her. “Are you Grace Connolly?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Grace replied. “What can I do for you?”  
“Take a seat,” the man told her, and for some reason, she just felt compelled to do as he said.

“So what’s this about?” Grace asked. “All the kids have been collected.”  
“Oh I know,” the man said. “I'm here about you.”  
“Me? What about me?”  
“A message I received. Asking for my help.”  
“What message?”  
The man reached into this pocket, and pulled out a pure white envelope, with the words “From Grace” written in what she recognised as her own handwriting. The man then opened the envelope, and pulled out a sheet of paper with hand-written words on.

“Dear God,” the man began reading. “Please help me to help Bruce through these troubled times. Amen.”  
“That’s…” Grace said, shocked.  
“Your prayer, yes,” the man smiled.  
“Who…who are you?” Grace asked, slightly scared.  
“Grace, I’m God,” the man revealed.  
“No…you can’t be God…”  
“Oh I am. And I’ve come to answer your prayer. Grace, when you leave this building, you will be endowed with all my powers.”  
“No…no…it can’t be true,” Grace said, standing up. “Get out!”  
“As you wish,” God said, vanishing in front of Grace’s eyes.  
Grace brushed it off, and packed up her handbag, before heading out.

“God,” Grace said to herself as she walked home, struggling to carry her heavy handbag. “I wish this bag was lighter.” Instantly, Grace felt the weight vanish, as if the bag wasn’t even there. Grace was a little freaked out, but carried on regardless.

Later on down the street, she saw a hunky guy in his early 20s. Ripped muscles visible through his vest, and a bulge visible in his tight pants.  
“Wow…I wish I could see him naked,” Grace thought. As she thought this, she saw his clothes vanish into thin air, leaving him stood, totally nude, in the middle of the street, his ripped muscles and large penis on show for everyone. Grace got a good look, and walked into a coffee shop. She got a coffee, and sat down at a table.

“Okay Grace, get a hold of yourself,” she said to herself. “You did not meet God, you do not have his powers.” She reached over to get some milk for her coffee, but realised that there wasn’t any on her table. She was about to ask for some, but then she got an idea. She pointed a finger at her coffee cup.  
“Let there be…milk,” Grace said nervously. Once she did, milk began pouring out of her fingertip, and into the cup. She picked it up, and drank it.  
“It’s good,” she said. “Maybe I do have powers…”  
“Having fun?” God asked as he appeared next to Grace, making her jump. “Let’s go for a walk.”  
God snapped his fingers, and suddenly he and Grace were sat in the back seat of a limo. Grace couldn’t see who was driving.

“So then, we need to discuss the rules,” God said.  
“Rules?” Grace asked.  
“Yeah, well I figured you’d listen better when you actually believed you had the powers. Anyway, there are only two rules to how you can use the powers. Number 1: You can’t tell anyone about them.”  
“You mean I can’t tell Bruce?”  
“Correct. Though that doesn’t mean you can’t help, or have fun with him. Number 2: No messing with free will. Now then, I believe this is your stop.”  
Grace’s door opened, and she got out. She looked around, and realised she was outside her apartment building. Grace looked down at her hands, and realised what she was capable of. She headed up to her apartment.

Grace walked into the apartment, where she saw her boyfriend Bruce, laid on the sofa in his underwear, watching TV.  
“Someone’s been busy,” Grace said.  
“It’s not like I have anything else to do now,” Bruce replied.  
“Nonsense. Tomorrow, we’re gonna get you your job back.”  
“How’s that gonna happen when God hates me?”  
“Just trust me, okay?”  
“Whatever. So how was your day?”  
“Great! It really empowered me.”

Grace sat down on the sofa next to Bruce, and kissed him on the lips.  
“Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll make dinner.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yep. I won’t eat dinner with a smelly boyfriend.” Bruce groaned, and headed to the shower. Of course, Grace had no intention of making dinner. She was horny, and even if Bruce wasn’t yet, he soon would be, after she was through with him.

As soon as Grace sensed that Bruce was in the shower, she walked into the bedroom, and began to work her magic. She raised her hands towards the bed, and rose petals shot out of them, covering the duvet. She then looked over to the candles on the dresser, and waved her hand, causing them to light themselves. Finally, she snapped her fingers, causing her clothes to fall to the floor. She then pointed at them, and sent them telekinetically flying through the apartment into the laundry basket.  
The now-nude Grace then flopped down on the bed, with her legs spread apart, and allowed the TV remote to float into her hand.  
“Let’s see...” she said, looking up and down the remote. “Which one is the sexy boyfriend channel?” Grace pressed a button, and the TV changed to a shot of Bruce in the shower. Grace got a good look of his naked body, including his decently-sized cock and balls, which were dangling between his legs.

“Bruce honey!” Grace shouted to him.  
“Yeah?” Bruce shouted back.  
“Dinner’ll be about 10 minutes,” Grace lied.  
“Alright, I won’t be long,” Bruce replied.  
“Don’t rush yourself honey,” Grace smiled. “It’s true what they say, you know.”  
“What is?”  
“That anticipation really does heighten the…pleasure.”

Bruce let out a manly moan, the kind that got Grace really hot, as he felt a bolt of sexual delight strike his penis, causing his knees to weaken. Grace smirked, as she watched her boyfriend’s cock begin to harden from this unexpected stimulation. She then placed a magical lock on it, making it so that no matter what they did, it would never go soft.  
“They’re right, you know, about the pleasure,” Grace said, and Bruce let out a soft moan. “That waiting longer makes the experience so much more….PLEASURABLE!”  
Bruce let out a loud moan, as he fell to the floor of the shower, under the intense pleasure that filled his groin. He landed flat on his butt, with warm water flowing down his naked body. He looked down at his rock-solid penis, and grabbed it, as pre-cum began to drip out of the tip.

“What the fuck is happening to me…” He said to himself. Suddenly, before he had the chance to contemplate it further, Bruce let out a deafening moan, as he felt his entire groin, as well as quite a bit of the surrounding area, fill with the most intense sexual pleasure of his entire life, as his cock began blasting semen across the shower, unable to resist the mental commands that his divine girlfriend has sent to him.

Said divine girlfriend was laid outside on their comfy bed, her hands raised towards the bathroom, sending wave after wave of divine power at her boyfriend, forcing him to have an incredible, uncontrollable (well, for him anyway) orgasm.

Grace switched the TV off, and struck a seductive pose, as the bathroom door opened, revealing her sexy boyfriend stood there, leaning on the frame for support. His fully-erect penis was protruding from his groin, a last few drops of semen squirting weekly from the tip, Grace’s commands forcing it to stay hard. Right now, they couldn’t care less about a jizzy carpet.  
“Well then, are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna put that monster inside me?” Grace asked him. Bruce didn’t say anything, his mind consumed with lust, and instead ran at Grace, pinning her down on the bed, and making out with her passionately. While she remembered, Grace filled Bruce’s balls have an infinite semen supply, and she removed his refractory period, meaning he could go all night.

Being the supreme being in the room however, Grace wanted to be in charge, so she grabbed hold of Bruce by his ass, and threw him onto this back, while she straddled his waste. She grabbed his throbbing penis in one hand, and began a slow handjob, while she stroked his balls with her other hand.  
“Does that feel good honey?” Grace asked him.  
“Please…” Bruce groaned. “I can’t take it…”  
“Why?” Grace asked teasingly. “Doesn’t it feel good when I do THIS?” Grace moved her thumb to the head of Bruce’s penis, which was still hyper-sensitive from his orgasm, and began rubbing it. The agonisingly intense pleasure this caused, coupled with Bruce’s current lack of refractory period, sent him over the edge, and he shot another load all over Grace’s hands and stomach. She moved her hand up to her mouth, and licked Bruce’s jizz off her fingers.

“Yummy,” she said, before scooping up some of the semen from her belly, and thrusting her fingers in Bruce’s direction, feeding it to him. “That taste good honey?”  
“God Yes,” Bruce replied, need obvious in his voice. “But please Grace! I need to fuck you!” Grace leaned forward, and started kissing him, their tongues dancing in their mouths, Grace tasting a remnant of Bruce’s semen in his mouth. She then reached down, and positioned his cock by her entrance. Then, with a thought, she made their bodies 100 times more sexually sensitive.  
“What do you want me to do?” Grace whispered in his ear.  
“Fuck me,” Bruce replied. “Please, just fuck me.”

Grace smiled, and pulled Bruce into a kiss, before shoving her pussy down onto Bruce’s dick. With the feeling of Grace’s warm wetness surrounding his penis, along with his sky-high sensitivity, and his lack of refractory period, the simple act of insertion was enough to send Bruce over the edge, blasting his 3rd load of the evening (having blown his first a few minutes ago!) into Grace.

When Bruce was done, the kissing became more intense, and Grace started thrusting her hips up and down, properly riding her mortal boyfriend. The couple’s ultra-sensitivity, combining with their lack of refractory periods, meant that they were cumming every 20-30 seconds, and loving every second of it.

At nearly 2am, after having fucked for nearly 8 hours, but not getting tired in the slightest, Grace decided they’d had enough. As they both came down from their gazillionth orgasms (actually his 1267th, and her 1024th, her powers told her), Grace slowed her hips to a halt.  
“Sleep honey,” Grace whispered in her boyfriend’s ear, and he instantly obeyed her command, leaving her laying there on top of him, with his rock-hard dick still buried in her dripping pussy. Grace had vastly increased the capacity of her pussy, to accommodate for all the jizz Bruce had been shooting, but plenty of it had gotten around them, meaning they were basically laying in their love juices.

Grace rolled off of Bruce, though never removing his penis from her vagina, and cuddled up next to him.  
“I love you Bruce,” Grace said, kissing her sleeping boyfriend. “Let’s reward you…” Grace willed, and she felt his penis shift inside her, growing twice as large, until it completely filled her pussy. She actually had to increase the size of her pussy slightly to fit it all in. On the outside, she could feel Bruce’s balls, which were rubbing against her skin, get bigger too, until they were the size of tennis balls. Finally, she felt her chest alter, her boobs going up by two cup sizes.

When Grace was done, she nestled her head in Bruce’s chest, and was about to go to sleep, when she realised something; the shower was still running! Grace smiled, and waved her hand, causing it to switch off, and then allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Righting a Few Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace begins to right the wrongs in Bruce's life, and has fun doing it.

6am the next morning, and Grace and Bruce heard their alarm clock blare in their ears, telling the former that it was time for her to get up and go to work. Grace woke up, and she felt Bruce stirring under her, his enlarged dick shuffling inside her, still hard by Grace’s will.  
“Go back to sleep honey,” Grace whispered in Bruce’s ear lovingly, and he did so instantly. Grace then pointed a finger at the alarm clock, mentally commanding it to switch off, and it did so obediently. She then focused on Bruce’s penis, and willed it to finally soften, and she felt it slide out of her.

Finally, Grace waved her hand, and a clone of her, as naked as the original, appeared, standing next to the bed.  
“Hey there, sexy,” Grace winked to it. “The Lord thy Grace Almighty commands thee to go to work for me today.”  
“As you wish,” the other Grace said, and left to get dressed, and go to work. The clone was identical to the real Grace, except for 2 things: Firstly, she had no powers, and secondly, she had no free will, so Grace could force her to do absolutely anything. Smiling, Grace headed back to sleep.

At about 11, Grace finally got out of bed, kissing her sleeping boyfriend as she did, and went for a shower. As she showered, she thought back to the previous evening. Her pussy was still tingling from the intense pleasure she’d caused within it, and she suspected Bruce’s cock would feel very similar.

Grace grabbed her enlarged boobs, and started playing with them. She’d always sort of wanted bigger boobs, so this benefited both of them. She looked over to the shampoo bottle, and commanded it to coat her hair. As it did, she sensed Bruce waking up, and cast out with her mind’s eye to watch him.

She watched as Bruce sat up, and stretched out on the bed. He then looked around at the bed, and remembered how, in their passions, they had pulled the bedsheet completely off of the mattress, and flung it to the ground. What was left of the bed was covered in now-dried cum, much of which had “come” from Bruce.

Bruce then heard the sound of the shower, and his thoughts went back to the shower he’d attempted to take the previous night. He said “attempted”, because while he was in there, his dick had seemingly developed a mind of its own, and started shooting cum all over the shower for no reason. Then he thought back to how the whole time, Grace had been talking to him, and it all seemed to happen whenever she said that word, “pleasure”.

No, wait, it didn’t. Grace had nothing to do with it, his dick had just started cumming of its own accord. At least, that’s what he thought, since a certain someone had altered his memory.  
“There, that should do it,” Grace said as she watched Bruce, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. After all, she didn’t want him suspecting her powers.  
Grace watched as Bruce got out of bed, his penis dangling between his legs.  
“Hey there little guy,” Grace said cutely. “Time to wake up.” As Bruce stood up, he stretched out again, and as he did, he felt a surge of blood rush into his penis.  
“What the…” Bruce said, examining his penis, wondering why it was hard, but even more so why it was twice as big as normal! Before he could think though, he moaned, and fell back onto the bed, as his dick exploded in orgasm. Grace watched Bruce shoot his cum all over the bedroom floor, and got out of the shower. She willed herself dry, and commanded Bruce to stop cumming as she walked into the bedroom.

“Morning honey,” Grace said, as she climbed on top of Bruce, feeling his cock soften as she kissed him. “I’m gonna go out for a bit. Love you.” Grace climbed off of him, got some clothes from her drawers, and walked out, Bruce staring at her ass the whole time.  
Once she’d gotten dressed, Grace headed out, walking the streets with gleeful abandon. Eventually she got to her destination, the Eyewitness News Station. She then hid in an alleyway, and materialised a mirror in front of herself. She winked, and then watched as she changed form. She was no longer Grace, she was Mr Johnson, the boss of Jack Baylor, Bruce’s old boss.

“Baylor!” She shouted as she barged into his office.  
“Mr Johnson!” Jack exclaimed, shocked to see him there.  
“Baylor, what the hell do you think you’re doing firing Bruce Nolan!?”  
“Well sir, he started swearing live on air, among other things…”  
“I don’t care! That guy is the best reporter we’ve ever had! I want you to give him the anchor position that you gave to Evan Baxter.”  
“But sir-“  
“No buts! Now I want you to call him right away, and tell him the news.”  
“Uh…right away sir,” Jack said, as he made the call.

When he was done, Grace left. She walked back into the same alleyway, and materialised the mirror again.  
“Actually, why waste this moment?” She said. There was something she’d always wanted to experience. She snapped her fingers, and she was instantly naked. Another snap, and she had a boner. “Wow, this feels weird.” After she was satisfied feeling herself up, she willed, and collapsed onto the ground of the alley, as her cock began shooting cum all over the alley. When she was done, she stood up, and morphed back into her female, fully-clothed self.

Not long later, Grace got a call on her phone.  
“Grace, you’ll never believe what just happened!” Bruce said excitedly.  
“What honey?” Grace asked, pretending she didn’t already know.  
“I just got re-hired!” Bruce told her. “Even better, I’m getting the anchor job!”  
“That’s great honey!” Grace said. “I know how much you’ve wanted this! You must be finding the news really pleasurable.”  
“Uh…yeah…it feels good,” Bruce moaned, struggling to talk with his orgasming cock.  
“Well anyway honey, I gotta go,” Grace said. “Bye!” As Grace hung up, she blew Bruce a kiss, which he felt on his lips.

Grace continued walking along the street. She passed another alley, where she saw some gangsters. Her powers told her that these were the same ones that had beaten up Bruce several days prior, so she walked towards them.  
“Hey look,” said one of the gangsters. “Some hot chick’s comin’ over.”  
“I’m so glad I bumped into you gentlemen,” Grace said confidently.  
“Uh…do we know you babes?” The gang leader asked her.  
“No, but you know my boyfriend,” she said. “You beat him up.”  
“Oh yeah,” said of the gangsters. “So what, you come to get revenge?”  
“As a matter of fact, I have,” Grace replied.  
“Oh, I’m so scared,” the leader taunted.  
“You should be,” Grace said. “Now sit.” Suddenly, uncomfortable-looking chairs appeared by the gangsters, and they felt an invisible force them onto them, and hold them there.  
“What the hell!?” One of them shouted. “I can’t get up!”

“Now then, you’re all wearing far too much,” Grace smiled, causing the gangsters’ clothes to vanish. “And your blood is in all the wrong places.” At this, the helpless men all got boners.  
“Please babes, let us go!” One of them begged.  
“Quiet!” Another one shouted to him. “She might be about to suck us all off!”  
“Sorry, but I’m afraid you all need punishment,” Grace said sternly. “Now then, those are some very nice penises you all have there, but I’m afraid they’re all a little too big. Let me fix that.” Suddenly, every one of the men found their cocks becoming one-inch wonders, with balls like peas.  
“Much better,” Grace said. “Now then, I think some horniness is in order.” Grace watched the men’s expressions change, as they became sexually excited, while scared too.  
“Not nearly horny enough,” Grace said. “I think a Googol more horny should do it.” At that, the men became far hornier than humanly possible. So horny they could cum from a slight breeze, and the only thing preventing that was Grace’s will.

“So then, I’ve decided to leave you guys like this,” Grace told her victims. “You’ll be constantly horny, so close to orgasm. But you’ll never, ever get there. You’ll be unable to get up from these chairs until someone comes and find you, which, thanks you guys being invisible for the next week or so, won’t be for a while.”  
“Please let us go!” One of the men begged. “This is torture!”  
“Oh I promise, this is kind compared to what I could do to you,” Grace told them. “Next time, think twice before picking on someone. Bye bye!”

Grace snapped her fingers, and vanished.


	3. Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace completes her first full day of Godhood.

That evening, Bruce and Grace went out for dinner to celebrate his promotion. They went to a restaurant called The Blue Palm, which was where, 5 years ago, they’d gone on their first date.  
“Everything here’s so expensive,” Grace said, looking over the menu.  
“Don’t worry Grace, with my new salary, we can afford anything we want,” Bruce said proudly. “You should have heard him Grace. He practically begged me to come back.”  
“That’s great honey,” Grace smiled.

Just then, she began to hear lots of indistinct voices, like whispers. She looked around, and willed the people at the other tables to speak more quietly, but it had no effect. It was then that she realised the voices were actually inside her head.  
“Am I reading everyone’s minds?” Grace thought to herself. “No…I can hear kids, and there aren’t any kids here.”  
“Grace, are you okay?” Bruce asked her.  
“Uh…yeah,” Grace replied, and suddenly the voices stopped, just as the waiter came over.

As they ate, Grace noticed Bruce staring at her boobs. She wasn’t surprised. After all, her boobs were a full two cups bigger than they used to be, and she’d intentionally chosen the dress which showed off the most cleavage, before using her powers to alter the dress to show off even more boob. Of course, her enlarged boobs made it very tight on her, and Bruce could clearly see her nipples, made even easier by her lack of bra.

After the meal, Bruce and Grace headed back to their apartment, and the second they were through the door, they were all over each-other. They made out passionately, their tongues dancing in their mouths. Bruce reached his hands up the back of Grace’s dress, and realised she wasn’t wearing any panties. He smiled, and squeezed her ass.  
They made their way into the bedroom, and Grace pushed Bruce down onto the bed. She then grabbed her dress, and pulled it over her head, leaving her naked.  
“Oh my God,” Bruce said as he looked down her divinely-enhanced form.

“You can call me Grace,” she winked. She then climbed on top of Bruce, and started kissing him again, while she undid his shirt buttons. Once his shirt was off, she kissed and stroked down his chest, until she got down to his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped them, and pulled them off his body, leaving him totally naked, and his enlarged penis standing to attention in front of Grace.  
“You know Bruce, that steak I had tonight was great,” she said seductively. “But I think I need some of your meat too.” Grace then got on her knees in front of Bruce, and took his manhood into her mouth. He let out a loud moan, Grace’s mouth sending intense pleasure through his hyper-sensitive cock.

Grace then started sucking and licking on Bruce’s cock, and in less than a minute, he was unable to hold back any longer, and blasted his cum into Grace’s mouth. She was in no mood to stop however, so she willed Bruce’s cock to stay hard, and she kept on sucking for about 10 more minutes. Then, after Bruce had his 12th orgasm, Grace pulled off of him.  
“You tasted great honey, but my pussy just feels so empty,” she said. “I need a big dick inside it. Know any?”  
“I think I might be able to help,” Bruce smiled, sitting up. He grabbed Grace’s boobs, and started rubbing her nipples. She purred, and allowed Bruce to push her onto her back. She spread her legs, and moaned as she felt Bruce penetrate her ultra-sensitive pussy.  
“Oh yeah, oh that’s it,” Grace moaned. “Give it to me Bruce. Fuck me hard.” Their increased sensitivity and lack of refractory periods meant that Bruce had cum again within 30 seconds, and Grace was cumming within a minute. They were both super horny though, so they kept on going.

After about an hour or so, Grace heard the voices return.  
“Oh my God!” Grace cried out as they hurt her head.  
“My sentiments-Oh!-exactly!” Bruce groaned as he came for the umpteenth time. Grace tried to will the voices away, to avail.  
“Sleep Bruce!” Grace commanded her boyfriend, and he instantly did. She crawled out from under him, and ran into the living room, holding her head in pain.

“Having some trouble?” Asked a familiar voice. Grace turned and saw God sat on the sofa.  
“How do I get rid of the voices!?” She shouted. God waved his hand, and the voices dissipated.  
“Sit down, we need to talk,” God said, and Grace sat down next to him, for some reason feeling entirely comfortable, despite being totally naked.

“What were those voices?” Grace asked him.  
“Those were prayers,” God replied.  
“Prayers?”  
“Yep, and since you’ve got my powers, it’s your duty to answer them.”  
“Prayers from the whole world?”  
“No, just Buffalo. Don’t worry Grace, I trust you to do the right thing. Ciao.”

God vanished before Grace’s eyes, and as he did, she heard the voices return, louder than ever.  
“I need to get rid of these voices…” She said, in obvious pain. “I know! Text messages!” Suddenly, the voices cut out, and a high-tech smartphone appeared in Grace’s hand. She switched it on, and saw the “Prayer” app. She started it, and saw that she had millions of prayers.  
“I don’t have time to answer all these,” Grace frowned. “But I know what I can do!” Grace snapped her fingers, and the clone she’d made that morning appeared, and bowed before her.

“How may I serve you, mistress?” The clone asked her.  
“Answer these prayers for me,” Grace commanded her, handing her the phone. “Don’t answer mine or Bruce’s though.”  
“As you command,” the clone said, and she vanished as Grace snapped her fingers again. The Goddess then walked back into the bedroom, where she saw Bruce sleeping peacefully on the bed. One part of him that wasn’t sleeping, however, was his penis, which was still stuck in the permanent boner Grace had given it. She willed, and watched his dick flop down. Grace then got in bed with him, and went to sleep.


	4. Sisterly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gets "friendly" with her sister.

The next day was fairly normal. Bruce got up at his normal time to go to his new job, while Grace got up at her normal time to go to work at the day care. She was tempted to use her powers on the kids, but she resisted, and the day went as normal. At least, until Debbie came to pick up her daughter.

“Hey Grace, how was she?” Debbie asker her sister.  
“Like normal,” Grace replied.  
“Sorry about that,” Debbie said, and they both laughed. “So what about you then?”  
“Oh you know, good,” Grace replied. “I’ve felt pretty…divine.”  
“Better than me then. I’ve been so over-worked lately.”  
“Well tell you what, how about we have a spa day tomorrow? Bruce can watch your kids, and we can go get pampered.”  
“You know, I just might do that.”

When Grace got home, it was a fairly standard evening, including a few hours of divinely-enhanced sex, which resulted in the couple falling asleep in each-other’s arms, with Bruce’s penis buried deep within Grace.

The next day, they got in the car, and they drove to Debbie’s house.  
“Hey there, ready to go?” Grace asked her sister.  
“Yeah,” Debbie replied. “Thanks for babysitting for me Bruce.”  
“No problem, I love the little tykes,” Bruce said. “You girls have fun now.”  
“You too Bruce,” Grace smiled, and gave him a kiss. She felt her winch as his dick instantly hardened, and wouldn’t go down until Grace commanded it to. “Bye.”

The girls headed to the spa, and registered. First up, they were getting full-body massages, so they went into the locker rooms to get undressed.  
“Woah Grace, what happened to you!?” Debbie exclaimed as she saw her sister’s nude body, which had definitely changed.  
“I dunno,” Grace lied. “But over the past few days, I’ve just gotten sexier and sexier.”  
“Maybe Bruce found a genie or something.”  
“Maybe. It’d explain some of the other stuff too.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like how I keep having random orgasms.”  
“Orgasms?”

“Yeah, like, I’ll just be stood around, minding my own business, when suddenly I have a really, really intense orgasm.” Grace figured a demonstration was in order, so fell backwards onto the bench, and moaned loudly as she willed herself to have a powerful orgasm.  
“Oh my God Grace, you weren’t kidding!” Debbie exclaimed, as she watched her sister come down from her orgasm. “So you think Bruce is causing it?”  
“Probably,” Grace panted. “He’s probably watching us now.”  
“Well Bruce, if you’re watching, how about an orgasm or 2 for me?” Debbie asked, pointing to her bare pussy. Nothing happened.  
“Sorry Debbie, I guess Bruce only likes me,” Grace smiled. “Come on.”

You may wonder why Grace lied like that. Well, she couldn’t tell Debbie about her powers, but she wanted to use them on her, so she figured that if she said that she didn’t know what was causing it, that it might be Bruce, she could so what she wanted to her.

The girls went and laid down on the massage tables, and put their towels over themselves. Grace reached out with her mind, and saw that their masseuses would unattractive women. That wouldn’t do, so Grace used her powers to transform them into hunky young guys, with big muscles, wearing nothing but tight speedos. She then altered their memories, to make them think they’d always been like that.

Before long, the hunks walked in, and started massaging the girls’ backs. Grace and Debbie both got good views of the guys’ bulges as they massaged them, but Grace wanted more, so she willed, and the guys got instant erections, which popped out of their speedos.  
“We deeply apologise ladies,” one of them said, and Debbie blushed.  
“Relax, we’re all adults here,” Grace smirked. “In fact, why don’t we all just get naked? It’d be a lot easier.”  
“I’m fine with it if you guys are,” Debbie said. They all agreed, and the boys took their speedos off, before pulling the girls’ towels off, and resuming their massages.

Once the massage was done, the girls thanked their masseuses, and moved on. Grace decided to leave them as men, and, the instant the two girls left the room, she willed the men to have powerful, 10-minute-long orgasms. She watched them with her mind as their large cocks spurted out their first ever loads.  
The girls then went into the hot spring, and got relaxed their nude bodies in the warm water. After a minute or so, Grace realised that Debbie was staring at her.  
“See something you like?” Grace asked.  
“Sorry, I was just staring at your body,” Debbie admitted. “It’s definitely Bruce that’s doing all this to you. Only he would make your body that sexy.”  
“Almost certainly. His dick’s bigger too.”  
“Man, I want me some of that.”

Suddenly, Debbie began moaning.  
“Debbie, what’s wrong?” Grace asked, feigning ignorance.  
“Oh God Grace, it’s happening to me! I’m gonna….” Debbie let out a loud, long moan as her pussy began to orgasm. “Oh God I’m cumming!” Debbie rubbed her pussy with one hand, and squeezed her boobs with her other.  
“Oh my God Debbie, it’s not stopping!” Grace exclaimed.  
“Oh I know! But I don’t want it to! It feels so fucking good!”

Grace watched her sister for a few seconds, before letting out a moan of pleasure, as she commanded herself to orgasm.  
“Oh God Debbie, I’m cumming too!”  
“Come here!” Debbie moaned, and pulled Grace into a passionate kiss. Grace quickly returned it, and the two sisters made out passionately, grabbing each-other’s asses as their incredible orgasms showed no sign of ever ending.

Hours later, the sisters laid cuddling on the side of the hot spring, as their pussies finally calmed down.  
“Wow…that was amazing…” Debbie sighed. “Thanks Bruce!”  
“Yeah…Oh my God!” Grace exclaimed.  
“What!?”  
“Look at yourself!”  
Debbie looked down at herself, and realised that her body had been altered like Grace’s. Her boobs were now huge, at least G-cups, but the rest of her body had gotten smaller, losing lots of weight. She also now had a hairless pussy, and she seemed to be at least 20 years younger.

“Wow, this is amazing!” Debbie exclaimed.  
“Yeah…listen Debbie, can you not mention this to Bruce please?” Grace asked.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t wanna embarrass him.”  
“Oh alright then.”  
The girls got back to Debbie’s house, where they saw Bruce and Debbie’s kids watching TV.  
“Did you all have fun?” Grace asked them.  
“You bet we did!” Bruce replied.  
“We were sort of asking the kids,” Debbie said. “We definitely had fun.” At this Debbie winked at Bruce, giving him a confused look. Bruce and Grace headed home, and since Bruce had an hour or so until he needed to go to work, they headed into the bedroom, to fuck away that extra time.


	5. The Godly Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace's powers get limited.

Grace spent the next week enjoying her powers. When she was at work, she normally just forgot about them, enjoying looking after the kids, especially since she couldn’t affect their free will, meaning that she couldn’t just force them to behave. If they were getting too much though, she’d just will them to sleep, and when they woke up, alter their memories to make them think they’d done normal day care stuff.

Or if she was feeling cheeky, she’d use her powers on the kids in other ways. No-one believed Little Jamie when he said that his teddy bear started talking to him. Or Martin when he said he suddenly got a really weird sensation in his willie, that he claimed felt REALLY good. And Emily got quite a bit of attention from the boys when, for a few minutes anyway, she had E-cup boobs.  
Bruce meanwhile had his job as a news anchor, doing both the lunchtime and evening news. He absolutely loved it, which made Grace happy, though she’d be lying if she said she restrained from using her powers on him while he was there. Several of the news stories he’d reported on had been caused by Grace, as had the hour-long boner he’d had during last night’s news.

Naturally, the two of them were having plenty of sex too. Basically all their time together at home was spent naked, usually with Bruce’s penis in some part of Grace’s body. They’d probably spent more time orgasming than not this past week. Grace made sure that Debbie got her fair share of fun too, in the form of random, powerful orgasms. Of course, Debbie still believed that it was Bruce’s doing, leading to her giving him some sly grins whenever she saw him, much to his confusion.

Grace got home from work at around 5, but she knew that Bruce wouldn’t be home until after 7, so she used his as her “Private Goddess Time”. As she walked into the house, she made her clothes vanish, and she materialised cooking pots in the kitchen, forcing dinner to prepare itself.

Grace then thought of the clone she’d created to answer the prayers. She’d placed her in a white void with the smartphone she’d made for prayer management. She’s stripped her of any physical needs, such as food or sleep, as well as any desires. All she could think of was answering prayers, which she did exactly as Grace herself would have done.  
Grace got into the bathtub, and relaxed. She reached out with her mind, and commanded Debbie to have a powerful orgasm, her third of the day. She then focused on her own pussy, and commanded herself to orgasm. She writhed and moaned in pleasure for several minutes, under a familiar voice snapped her out of it.

“Having fun?” Asked God, and Grace stopped her orgasm to look at him.  
“Uh…yeah…” Grace panted in response.  
“I know. You’ve been having a lot of fun this past week or so, haven’t you?”  
“Well, you can’t hand a girl omnipotence, and not expect her to not have fun with it.”  
“Nor did I. But I believe the reason you were given my powers was to help out Bruce, wasn’t it? How’s that coming along?”  
“Great! Bruce and I’s lives are great now!”

“Good, then you won’t be needing those powers any more then.”  
“What!? No! I need them.”  
“What for? You and Bruce have perfect lives now. All you really need them for is having hours-long orgasms.”  
“Well…”  
“No Grace, it’s time to give the powers back. Your prayer has been answered, and frankly I only did what I did because you’re always so good.”  
“But please God, I need those powers now! I can’t go back to normal sex!”

God thought for a moment.  
“Alright, you can keep a small amount of my power,” he said, and Grace looked happy. “I’m allowing you to keep control of Bruce’s body, as well as your own, but that’s it. I’m letting you tell him about it to, but no-one else, and still no free will.”  
“What about Debbie?” Grace asked God.  
“No, you’re not getting her too,” God said sternly. “I’m gonna wipe her memory of everything you did to her to. Now then, goodbye.”  
God vanished, leaving Grace alone. She decided to test out her new limitations. She looked over at her towel, and willed it to fly over to her. Nothing happened. She then focused on her vagina, and, sure enough, she started orgasming again.

When it was over, Grace laid back, and thought about things. On the one hand, it was a shame her powers had been limited, but at the same time, she guessed she didn’t really need them anymore, so she was glad that she’d been allowed to keep some of them.

Grace wanted to share the good news with Bruce, so she used her powers to teleport to his location. Needless to say that the news reporter was very shocked to see his naked, soaking-wet girlfriend appear out of thin air in his dressing room.  
“Grace!? What the fuck!?” He exclaimed. She merely sat down on his lap.  
“Bruce, I want your brain to fill with knowledge of everything that’s happened to me recently,” Grace said, and suddenly, Bruce knew all about Grace’s meetings with God, and her powers.  
“Grace…you…” Bruce said, shocked.  
“Bruce, I’m sorry,” Grace said. “Are you mad at me?”  
“Mad? Why the hell would I be mad?” Bruce asked. “You made our lives perfect! God, those orgasms were amazing.”  
“Five minutes Mr Nolan!” Shouted someone from outside the door.  
“Alright!” Bruce shouted back to him.

“Tell you what Bruce, you do your broadcast,” Grace said seductively. “Then when you come home, I’ll show you a real religious experience.” Bruce didn’t need Grace’s powers to get hard at that, and went to do his broadcast, looking forward to getting home.

And so ends the story of Grace Connelly, and how she gained divine powers. There’s nothing left to tell, except that they eventually got married, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
